Puisse le hasard faire bien les choses
by Moira-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour le défi du générateur du forum francophone de MHA. Rencontre 01 : Tous les mercredis, Fuyumi met un point d'honneur à déjeuner avec sa mère. Pas étonnant, dans ce cas-là, qu'aujourd'hui elle ne s'attende pas à la trouver en compagnie d'un invité.


**Titre :** Puisse le hasard faire bien les choses  
 **Genres :** Recueil de drabbles/ficlets, tranches de vie, romance, etc.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le retour de Momo 30 ans après avec un nouveau recueil et aucune explication ! o/ Donc heuu... voici le recueil qui compile(ra) ma participation au défi du générateur du forum francophone de MHA. Le principe est d'écrire des textes sur des personnages et des thèmes tirés au hasard par un générateur aléatoire. Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil, il y a un lien vers le forum et il suffit d'avoir un compte sur le site pour y participer ! :)

Ceci étant dit, du coup, les OS qui composeront ce recueil devraient être très différents les uns des autres, que ce soit en termes de thèmes, de personnages, de longueur, de rating, etc. Pour ces raisons, je mettrai une mini-description à chaque fois. Et pour cette fois, eh bien... J'ai écrit sur un couple complètement crack mais que j'aime bien. Le thème est pas super central mais si on cherche bien il est présent, je vous jure /bam/ Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)

 **Personnages/Pairings :** Fuyumi + Naomasa/Rei  
 **Rating :** K

 **ATTENTION :** Cet OS contient des **spoilers** sur les récents chapitres du manga, même s'ils sont légers !

* * *

 **Rencontre 01  
Naomasa Tsukauchi et Fuyumi Todoroki + Bulles.**

Les sourcils froncés, Fuyumi se hâta de couper le contact et de sortir de sa voiture.  
C'était mercredi après-midi, et comme chaque semaine elle était censée quitter l'école au plus vite après la fin des cours, histoire d'arriver chez sa mère le plus tôt possible pour l'aider à préparer le repas puis déjeuner en sa compagnie ; mais les parents du petit Junichiro étaient passés la voir à l'improviste, aujourd'hui, puisqu'ils étaient inquiets du comportement de leur fils depuis sa dispute avec Sayaka la semaine dernière, et… Passant dans ses cheveux une main nerveuse, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet, celle que son père lui avait offerte pour ses vingt-cinq ans : c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait presque une heure de retard. Elle avait bien envoyé un message à sa mère pour la prévenir, un peu plus tôt, mais elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse – encore une fois, ses parents avaient vraiment de la peine à maîtriser les nouvelles technologies, décidément…  
Trois ou quatre ans auparavant, cette idée ne l'aurait pas fait sourire ; mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient… différentes. Plus encore que ses frères, elle avait eu de la peine à accepter la situation lorsque son père – dont le ton était devenu si calme, dont le feu ne semblait enfin plus crépiter sous chaque froncement de ses sourcils – lui avait annoncé le divorce. Deux ans plus tard, cependant, elle était forcée de reconnaître que cette décision leur avait été bénéfique à tous-

Ne serait-ce que parce que sa mère paraissait décidément plus heureuse au deuxième étage de ce coquet petit immeuble de banlieue qu'à l'hôpital, et ce, peu importe à quel point sa chambre avait été confortable.  
Non sans un dernier regard satisfait pour les fleurs multicolores qui décoraient l'allée, Fuyumi se hâta d'aller taper le digicode de la porte et de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Le jour de son emménagement, sa mère avait insisté pour lui confier le double des clés, juste au cas où – et depuis elle avait pris l'habitude de se contenter de frapper à la porte, pour prévenir de son arrivée sans pour autant déranger, avant de la déverrouiller et d'entrer comme dans son propre chez-elle. De toute manière, vu le temps qu'elle y avait passé les premières semaines, ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas ; et elle allait sourire, appeler sa mère d'une voix mi-enjouée mi-embarrassée, passer la main dans ses cheveux, _excuse-moi pour le retard, maman, tu as déjà mangé ?_ , lorsqu'un _éclat de rire_ la fit s'arrêter net dans le hall d'entrée, une seule de ses chaussures encore à son pied.

Sa mère… riait ? Toute seule ? Fuyumi cligna des yeux. Non, elle devait avoir mal entendu-  
Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'avance dans le couloir, sa deuxième bottine retirée et son sac à main déposé dans l'entrée, et soit surprise par le bruit qui venait de la cuisine. L'eau qui coulait du robinet, tout d'abord, suivie d'un clapotis, rien d'étonnant – et puis, tout à coup, la voix de sa mère-

« J'ai… comme l'impression que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de faire la vaisselle », dit-elle, le ton aussi doux que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Shouto et un sourire dans les paroles.

Et il suffit d'une seconde supplémentaire pour que les yeux de Fuyumi s'écarquillent. Pour que son cœur rate un battement, bien qu'elle en ignore la raison ; pour qu'elle se sente tout à coup mal à l'aise, plus vraiment à sa place, comme si les mots qui lui parvenaient n'avaient jamais été censés tomber dans ses oreilles…  
Car c'est un homme qui lui répondit. Un homme, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu la voix, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui se trouvait vraisemblablement- dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

« Ahah, j'avoue tout, fit-il, apparemment gêné. Il faut croire que me nourrir presque exclusivement de repas à emporter n'avait pas que du bon…  
– Je ne pense pas… » Puis, après un instant de silence : « Il faut prendre soin de vous, Naomasa. C'est important. »

 _Na-Naomasa ?  
_ Fuyumi cligna des yeux. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom – et pourtant cet inconnu et sa mère avaient l'air… _proches_ , à en juger par, heu, la façon dont elle venait de s'adresser à lui, et puis-  
Et puis la scène qui s'offrit à son regard ébahi, non, complètement perdu, sitôt qu'elle se fut suffisamment approchée de la cuisine pour jeter un œil à travers l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

Car sa mère – qu'elle voyait de dos, debout devant l'évier d'où il lui sembla voir s'élever quelques bulles de… liquide vaisselle, probablement ? – était bel et bien accompagnée d'un homme que la jeune femme n'avait jamais rencontré, et elle… souriait un peu, lorsqu'elle tournait la tête pour jeter un regard dans sa direction. Laissa échapper une onomatopée surprise, tout à coup, avant de lui glisser de _faire attention_ , de se pencher sur ce qu'il faisait ; de plonger les mains dans l'évier, elle aussi, et d'attraper la manche de sa chemise pour la remonter jusqu'au niveau de son coude.

« Merci, Rei, souffla-t-il à son tour, les lèvres arquées en un sourire sincère, _trop_ sincère, nuancé d'une émotion que Fuyumi brûlait et craignait de deviner à la fois – tandis que les doigts fins de sa mère s'attardaient sur la manche de l'inconnu et qu'elle baissait le regard, timide.  
– Ce n'est rien. » Elle tourna la tête et ses longs cheveux empêchèrent sa fille d'apercevoir son expression. « Vous n'auriez même pas besoin de faire tout ça…  
– Bien sûr que si, répondit l'homme du tac-au-tac. C'est la moindre des choses, alors que vous m'avez si gentiment fait à manger… J'y tiens ! »

Comme pour illustrer sa détermination, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'évier et s'empara de la bouteille de liquide vaisselle, restée débouchée sur le plan de travail. Lorsqu'il la souleva, cependant, ses doigts durent presser le plastique un peu trop fort, car il s'en échappa une, puis deux, puis trois petites bulles de savon ; et Fuyumi regarda sa mère les regarder, probablement, avant de l'entendre rire à nouveau.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fit mine de se rapprocher de lui encore un peu, ne serait-ce que d'un pas, de sorte à ce que leurs épaules s'effleurent ou que ses cheveux frôlent son bras, que la jeune femme revint soudain à elle et ne put retenir quelques mots ébahis.

« Heu… Ma-maman… » Et puis elle se reprit, d'un seul coup, retrouva les paroles qui lui avaient manqué et réalisa dans le même temps que sa mère et l'inconnu s'étaient tous les deux retournés ; alors elle ne remarqua pas le regard effaré que l'un d'eux braqua sur elle, peut-être, et se retrouva bien vite à agiter les mains avec nervosité. « Je- Je suis désolée pour le retard ! bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai- J'ai été retenue au travail… Est-ce que tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

… _Au secours_ , elle était super mal à l'aise.  
Et en même temps, elle voyait mal comment se sentir différemment, alors que sa mère écarquillait les yeux avec l'air de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre ; tant et si bien qu'au final, l'inconnu fut le premier d'eux trois à se ressaisir, et il la gratifia d'un mouvement de tête respectueux.

« J'imagine que vous devez être la fille de Rei, dit-il, aussi calme que si la situation était des plus normales.  
– Ah, oui, réagit alors la maîtresse de maison, comme sortie de sa transe. Naomasa, je vous présente Fuyumi, ma fille. Fuyumi… » Elle marqua une brève pause avant de poursuivre avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. « Je te présente Naomasa Tsukauchi, c'est... un ami d'une de mes amies. Il travaille au poste de police à quelques rues d'ici…  
– En-Enchantée… »

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à bredouiller, encore trop… surprise ? choquée ? par le fait que sa mère ait invité un _ami_ chez elle, sans lui en parler, un ami dont elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'ailleurs – pour être franche, Fuyumi ne savait même pas qu'elle avait des amis en dehors d'Inko Midoriya et de son compagnon. Et puis il y avait la façon dont ce monsieur Naomasa riait avec elle, quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, la façon dont il…  
Non, elle devait s'imaginer des choses. Ce n'était… _pas possible_. D'ailleurs, l'inconnu – auquel elle venait d'être officiellement présentée, cela dit – se hâta de terminer de rincer les quelques assiettes qui restaient dans l'évier, et puis il sécha ses mains et ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

« Mesdames, je vais devoir prendre congé, annonça-t-il avec autant de sérieux que d'amusement léger dans le regard. Il faut que je retourne au commissariat. Fuyumi, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Rei… »

À nouveau, une pause, rien qu'un instant, le temps que leurs regards se croisent et que l'homme esquisse un sourire de plus.

« Portez-vous bien. »

Après quoi la propriétaire des lieux le salua à son tour, d'un rapide signe de la main tandis qu'il quittait la cuisine, et Fuyumi s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Encore un moment, elle le suivit du regard, cela dit ; le vit retrouver le chemin de l'entrée sans difficulté aucune, avoir le réflexe de récupérer son manteau dans l'armoire du hall comme s'il- comme s'il _l'avait déjà fait souvent_ -  
Et d'un seul coup elle cligna des yeux. Non. Non, quand même pas…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avança dans le couloir à son tour, laissant sa mère terminer de ranger les couverts propres dans la cuisine, et se prit à rattraper Naomasa au moment où il s'apprêtait à passer la porte d'entrée. Tout à coup, la question qui avait flotté en arrière-plan de son esprit depuis qu'elle était arrivée avait trouvé formulation et lui brûlait les lèvres – et si elle y avait mieux réfléchi, elle se serait sans doute retenue de la poser, parce que c'était indiscret, parce que ça ne la regardait pas, mais…

« Ah, a-attendez ! l'appela-t-elle sans réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire ; aussitôt, l'homme se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. Je suis désolée, mais est-ce que vous êtes le… heu, enfin… par rapport à maman… »

… et elle réalisa que ce n'étaient bel et bien pas des mots qu'elle aurait dû s'autoriser à prononcer, en fin de compte, lorsque le visage de l'ex-inconnu face à elle vira soudain au rouge vif, quand bien même il se hâta de bredouiller qu'il n'était qu'un ami, qu'ils se connaissaient à peine-  
Et _oups_ , songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer elle aussi. Quand bien même elle serait très heureuse pour sa mère, quoique surprise, enfin, sûrement, si c'était le cas… elle avait rarement été aussi embarrassée d'apprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir – alors oui, vraiment, _oups_.


End file.
